Dallas-Katie Conflict
The conflict between Katie Matlin and Mike Dallas is also known as Kallas '(D'allas/'K'''atie) or '''Datie' (D'allas/K'atie). It began when Dallas and Katie became partners for a physics project. Although Katie first thought all jocks were jerks, she saw a different side of Dallas when they became partners. Conflict History Overview Season 12 In Gives You Hell (1), Dallas is seen giving Katie footage of the Hockey Team for the Pep Rally and is telling her that some of the members are far away from home and it's nice to know the school cares about them to throw a Pep Rally. They were also at the Pep Rally but were not shown together. In Never Ever (1), Dallas is approached by Katie, or as he calls her, "the girl with the dragon tattoo," to be physics partners for an assignment. After school, Katie finds Dallas playing mini golf and tells him that they should be focusing on their assignment. However, both Dallas and Katie both start to realize that they have similarities and both of them begin to flirt. Dallas then suggests that he and Katie should play golf sometime, but she replies that she would rather focus on the assignment instead and walks away. After Katie decides to not take Jake up on an offer to buy some garden materials after school, she decides to take up Dallas's offer to play golf. Dallas tells Katie some tips and tries to get close to her and get her into the right position, but Katie quickly tells him that she knows what she's doing and he backs away. Impressed with Katie's shot, she and Dallas begin to flirt again and say how they should start Degrassi's first ever golf team. When Jake walks in on Dallas and Katie playing golf, he is disappointed that she decided to hang out with Dallas instead of him and walks away. Dallas asks Katie if she's sure if Jake isn't her boyfriend, to which she replies that he's not and the two resume playing golf. In Never Ever (2), Dallas invites Katie to his hockey game and she comes after the hockey team starts winning. He looks at Katie in the stands and starts cheering, but he also sees Katie and Jake kiss. They are later shown in class and Katie starts talking about their project and also says sorry about the kiss thing but you probably have a lot of girls chasing after you and Dallas agrees but you can tell he is hurt later on. Katie confronts Dallas about why he and his teammates trash Jake's garden and Dallas says, "I didn't do it you have nothing on me", but Katie thinks he is lying. In Sabotage (1), Dallas and his teammates go up to Clare, Eli, Katie, and Jake and yells at them for getting the Ice Hounds three weeks of detention. In Sabotage (2), they are both involved in the brawl at Clare's birthday party. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Katie watches Dallas ask Maya where Cam is. Then, the three of them see a fire truck pull into the school. Rival Relationship *Jake-Katie Relationship Trivia *They were in a feud because Katie and Jake started dating right after Katie told Dallas she wasn't looking for someone and Dallas got mad because he has feelings for her. When the garden got destroyed, she blamed Dallas and the rest of the team. *They originally wanted to start the first ever Degrassi Golf Team, due to their mutual love for golf. *Both Dallas and Katie are friends with Clare and were friends with Adam. *Both know what Asher did to Clare. *Katie used to date Drew who is friends with Dallas. *Fiona ended her friendships with them but is on better terms with them. *Dallas made fun of Katie's little sister Maya for her breast size. *Katie has a conflict with one of Dallas's friends Luke while Dallas has a conflict with her ex-boyfriend Jake and her friend Clare, though he ended his conflict with her. *Dallas had a crush on Katie but she liked Jake. *They were both members of the Degrassi Student Council. Gallery Degrassi-never-ever-pts-1-and-2-picture-12.jpg 242432545e65.jpg 655475623435.jpg 4645635324234.jpg 8797986858675.jpg 86786585786.jpg Eretvv.jpg Retev.jpg Vvvv.jpg 7987987987.jpg dallas katie.jpg katiejakedallas oOoooOo.jpg 0444.jpg 543956 536777956332903 1422096446 n.JPG Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts